


Sting

by CharityMercy



Category: Block B, k pop - Fandom, lee taeil - Fandom, one shot - Fandom, taeil - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Taeil, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: Warnings: bdsm, smut, dom!Taeil, fingering, riding cropSimple, rough smut with a Dom! Lee Taeil





	Sting

Taeil ran the riding crop from between your breasts up to your chin, pressing it up to look into your face. He smiles at you “Ready?”, he asks. When you nod his face turns hard, the crop dropping from your chin. You are sitting on the floor on your knees, looking down, completely naked. Taeil fully dressed now was standing behind you. You feel the leather strap slide across your shoulders, when he suddenly strikes. You yelp from the pain it inflicts, but the tingle that follows is arousing. He again repeats his process, first swiping the leather against your shoulder then slapping you with it. He runs the crop down the center of your back, then back up to your shoulders hitting slightly harder, making you hiss at the sting. He pauses, then runs the crop down the center of your back again, lightly tapping your butt. 

“On your hands and knees.” He commands, his voice quiet. You comply silently, shifting your weight forward. He strikes your butt immediately, before you are settled and you cry out, mostly in surprise. He pauses again, then rubs the crop over the spot he just struck. He hits the other side, then crouches down beside you, face inches from yours. “You look so good, baby girl.”, he growls into your ear. He turns your head with his hand, roughly, before kissing you hard. He lets go of your face and stands, striking your shoulders a few more times, quicker than before. He hits your butt a few more times, before you hear him drop the crop on the floor. You sit back up, turning your head to look at him. He was quickly peeling his clothes off. You cock your head to the side, as it’s unusual for him not to take his time. His eyes meet yours, full of lust. 

“Back down.”, he tells you. His voice is still quiet, but not as commanding as before. He kneels behind you, his knees spreading your legs apart. He grabs you by the hips, slamming into you. You cry out from pain as much as the pleasure. He gives you a moment to adjust to him, hands slowly gripping harder. When you push your hips into his, he slowly pulls out before slamming back into you. One of his hands releases your hips and snakes around to your clit, rubbing in small, tight circles. You moan, feeling that familiar tightness building in your lower abdomen. His fingers move faster, but his hips keep the same pace. Your muscles tighten around him, and he lets out a small moan. 

“Taeil”, you moan out loudly as you reach your climax, every muscle tensing. His hand move back to your hip, and he slows his pace. You slump forward slightly, elbows resting on the floor. After only a moment he speeds up again, you moan from the pleasure of overstimulation. You lift your chest again, looking over your shoulder at your lover. His face is tense in concentration, brows furrowed, lips slightly parted. You love seeing him this way, in such stark contrast to his cute public image. You smile and he catches your gaze, his eyes intense, you pull your bottom lip between your teeth. He smirks, leaning forward, one of his forearms snake under you, gripping your hips. The other coming up from under your body, hand wrapping around your throat. He squeezes with just enough pressure to make it hard for you to breathe. You squeak out small sounds as another orgasm builds. He releases your neck and you cough, sure that he has left marks on you. His hand drops down to your breast, kneading before rolling and pinching your nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

Your moan comes out hoarse, but he moans in appreciation and you feel his cock twitch inside you. His hand moves to your other breast, and he gets a bit sloppy, thrusts uneven as he get close to his climax. He pinches your nipple a bit too hard, and you gasp, but the pleasure married to the pain makes you moan loudly. Your sounds make him cum, and you tighten your muscles around him. He moans, the sound is beautiful to you. His hand drops from your breast to the floor, steadying himself. He pants, blowing air towards you ear. After a moment he pulls out of you to clean up,and you do the same before falling against the bed. He returns to the bedroom with 2 bottles of water, and he hands you one. You chug down about a third of the bottle in one go, setting it on the bedside table. He crawls into bed next to you, laying on his back. You curl up next to him, resting your head on his chest. He rubs your back with one hand and you relax. 

After a few minutes, your eyes gently close. “Don’t fall asleep yet, baby girl.”, he growls into your ear. “Hmm,” you respond, opening your eyes to look up at him. “Round 2.”, he says with a devious grin. He kisses the top of your head, and moves you off him, so you lay on your back beside him. He leans to you, kissing you deeply, and his hands begin to move over your body, touching everywhere he can. His lips follow the path of his hands, kissing down your body, lighting a fire in you. When he reaches your face again, you place your hands on either side of his face, pulling him closer to you. You kiss him, caressing his neck and shoulders. One of his hands trails back down your body, fingertips brush your lower lips, making you gasp. His lips pull up into a smirk, as he pulls away from you to watch the expression on your face. His hand rubs your thigh, the closer he gets to where you want him to touch, the more tense your expression becomes. His fingers tease, touching just enough to dampen his finger. 

“Oh!” he exclaims quietly, eyebrows raising, “So wet for me already?” He smirks again, looking a bit cocky. He brushes his fingers in lines, up your drenched core, taking pleasure in hearing the changes from your breathing. You feel him grow hard against your thigh and slip a hand down, nails grazing his lower abdomen and upper thighs. You hear his breath catch as you wrap your hand around him pumping him as slow as you can. He inserts a finger, rubbing your walls, before moving up to your clit, flicking his wet digit against it. You moan, you hand moving a tiny bit faster. He repeats his actions, flicking against your clit a few times before he rubs it in slow circles. You speed up again and he groans, as you swipe your thumb over his head, moistened by his precum. He moves his hand away and you whimper from the loss of contact. 

He moves his body between your legs, rubbing his cock against your swollen clit before slowly entering you, and pushing all the way in. Both of you exhale in unison. He starts slowly, and you move under him, adjusting your position, getting a better angle for both of you. He hits that particular spot, making you moan and he moves faster. His face is concentrated, his eyes are locked on yours with an intense look, and you don’t dare look away. He leans down closer to you, his arms on either side of you, his weight on his forearms. You move your legs, locking your ankles behind his knees keeping him close as your arms wrap around his shoulders. He keeps eye contact, letting out a lovely moan. Your body arches into him, pressing your chest against his, your fingers dig deeply into his back. His hips snap against yours, harder and faster. You moan starting to tense as another orgasm approaches. He breaks eye contact to kiss your neck, you raise your chin, his teeth graze your skin. You gasp as he bites down hard. Your legs pull against him as you reach your high, crying out. Your nails raked his back. He hisses, thrusting a few more times before reaching his climaxing. You feel him releasing his juices inside you, making you moan with oversensitivity. 

He flops down beside you, breathless. You roll to your side, watching his chest heave with his heavy breaths. After catching his breath he rolls on his side, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. He sighs as you wrap your arms around him too. You take a deep breath, face pressing against his chest. He cranes his neck down kissing your hair. You let your eyes close again, silently hoping he is slipping to sleep as well. You fall asleep, just after you hear his breaths become deep and even.


End file.
